This disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for developing age-appropriate learning skills using customized programs for assessing the learning skills of children (subjects) using toy-like testing devices. A number of adult studies dating back to the 1920's indicate that adults have several learning channels which may be considered discrete and relatively independent from each other. Sounds, letters, shapes, designs, rhythm, and non-associative memory are the most easily identifiable of these channels and have the longest history of being formally measured. Hearing and sight are two channels most commonly used by adults and that schools, and the business community tend to pay attention to. Each of the channels involves a different portion of the brain and, for adults, they are relatively fixed. That is, if a particular channel is strong, meaning it is easy for the person to learn through that channel, or another is relatively weak then this will change little over time, even with concerted effort to make changes. However, for any learning situation, the more channels a person uses, the easier learning will be and the more information will be retained. It is clearly an admirable objective to maximize the number of channels used and their strengths. In practice, most adults have one or two relatively strong channels and the rest are not nearly as strong. Stronger channels tend to be favored leading to positive reinforcement during a person's lifetime.
Parents tend to unconsciously reinforce their child's learning through the same channels that they favor. This may not coincide with the child's naturally preferred channels. While educational toys for children are plentiful, none enable a parent to understand how their child learns in a truly comprehensive and unbiased manner. Research and observation by the inventors of the present apparatus and method suggests that children between the ages of about three to four years may be at a uniquely flexible point in development. That is to say, that they may be able to increase the beneficial utilization of all of their learning channels.